vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeru Akagi
Summary After winning a rigged game of chicken by driving both himself and his opponent off a cliff, thirteen-year-old Shigeru Akagi walked in on a game of mahjong between a debtor and a member of the Yakuza while on the run from the police. After learning the rules, Akagi substituted for the debtor, Nangou - and immediately demonstrated himself to be a genius, a prodigy who would go on to be undefeated. Six years later, Akagi is dragged into the affairs of the Yakuza once more, and, after his raw, impossible talent showed itself once more, Akagi was called upon as an assassin - an assassin who would kill the so-called emperor of mahjong, Iwao Washizu, at his own game, in one final gamble. In the aftermath of this showdown, Akagi would go on to 'reign' for three years in the underworld, upstaging both Washizu and Mitsui Soga, even if only for a couple of years. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-A | 10-B Name: Shigeru Akagi Origin: Ten: Tenhōdōri No Kaidanji Age: 13-19 years old during Akagi | 44-53 years old during Ten Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can skillfully fight off multiple people at once), Social Influencing (Akagi excels at psychological warfare and can expertly manipulate his opponents throughout a gamble) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Knocked out two men with one hit each, sending them flying back) | Human level Speed: Athletic Human | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Human Class Durability: Athlete level | Human level Stamina: Superhuman physically, higher mentally. Akagi is a man of extreme willpower, someone who will never give up or back down, no matter what. Even after losing what amounts to 1,800 cc's of blood, an amount that should at the very least leave him on the verge of death and incapable of mustering the awareness to continue playing, Akagi regained consciousness, against all odds, and continued playing without any loss in ability or cunning. Psychologically, he has stood and weathered each challenge before him, continuing to play even when others would've been completely emotionally crushed and admitted defeat, persisting to the very last moment and securing a victory. Ultimately, this is how he secured his victory - by outliving Washizu. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Shigeru Akagi is, simply put, a genius among geniuses. Lacking the slightest fear of death and possessing an innate instinct that makes him a gambler unlike any other, Akagi is undefeated in his favored art of mahjong, triumphing even over his greatest opponent, Washizu, after a grueling match that lasted for hours and pushed them both to their limits. After having just been introduced to mahjong at the age of thirteen, Akagi was immediately able to play on a level surpassing masters, consecutively defeating three men who had been playing mahjong for many years, for whom mahjong was a key part of their jobs. This is thanks not only to his talent and intuition, which is so great that he can somehow predict whether dice will roll odd or even with uncanny accuracy many times over, but also his unorthodox approach to everything he does, and his ability to easily read and manipulate others. He also has an exceptional memory, doubtlessly being capable of replicating Hirayama's own feat in memorizing the locations of each tile when laid out face-down. After all, Akagi could identify how far the last hand possible was from tenpai before even seeing it, having deduced the only tiles left and quickly put it together himself, before Hirayama himself could accomplish it. Seeing solutions to seemingly insurmountable obstacles that would crush anyone else, instantly perceiving each and every hurdle he'd have to overcome, Akagi makes his way through them admirably, without hesitation, even shamelessly, expertly cheating if he must. His ways of thinking are simply incomprehensible and inhuman to everyone he plays against, as he takes extreme risks that no one else would even consider and has them pay off in full through sheer audacity, genius, and a healthy dosage of random chance. One of his greatest feats in this regard is against Ichikawa, when he managed to engineer a situation where Ichikawa's tile switching would, no matter what, turn out in his favor, psychologically crushing his opponent in the process. Plus, in his gamble with Nakai, Akagi was able to identify that he was cheating, utilizing signals with the other players, who were secretly his allies, and then, use these signals against him, even when Nakai changed them up, to secure an impossible 3 to 1 victory. Even greater is Akagi's ridiculous ability to read and manipulate others. He's able to quickly determine any opponent's playstyle, coming to form his profile on Washizu just with knowledge of his life, and, if he needs to, he will set things up to give him more time to analyze an opponent, taking advantage of their quirks and playing in a way that disguises his playstyle, even if it may be illogical to do so. Akagi carefully acts to control his opponent's actions, guiding them along the exact path he desires, tracing their thoughts up until the very end, when, thinking they have seen through his gambits and bluffs, they do exactly what he wanted them to from the very beginning. In his greatest gamble against his most powerful opponent, Washizu, Akagi utilized all of his skill and genius, overcoming Washizu's sheer luck and expertise in his form of mahjong to dominate him for the first five sessions. He even had the foresight to get a blood transfusion so that he would have extra blood to gamble. And even in the sixth and final session, when things reached their worst, Akagi continued to fight as best as he could, ultimately surviving, outliving and defeating Washizu, who had all the Heavens behind him. Even 34 years later, at the age of 53, Akagi was able to force nine consecutive draws in a game of nine with Soga, even though Alzheimer's had robbed him of his ability to play mahjong. Weaknesses: Akagi is addicted to gambling and does not value his own life at all. As a result, he constantly pursues riskier and riskier gambles, putting everything on the line and never backing down. In his old age, he is not as capable as he once was, though he is still incredibly lucky and intelligent. Key: Young (Akagi) | Old (Ten) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ten: Tenhōdōri No Kaidanji Category:Akagi Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 10